Taking home a pet?
by Scootter46
Summary: Tired of Gensokyo, the usual duo set off to explore another world.
1. Chapter 1 Wise Owl Forest

**I re-discovered Dark Cloud! So yeah, story.**

CHPT1

"It feels like Autumn has gone on forever...When can it be winter?" Cirno banged her head on the table repeatedly.

"Be patient, let the seasons do their stuff." Link said washing his hands.

"But can't they just hurry up? I want to have fun!"

"You can have fun anytime you want. Just think, anything can happen!"

"Name one thing I can do."

"Well, you can go play with your friends."

"They're all busy."

"Go exploring?"

"Where? I've gone everywhere."

"Yeah everywhere...in this world..." Link smiled hatching an idea.

"What are you saying?"

"Wanna go enjoy somewhere other then Gensokyo?"

"Yeah! Let's go!" Cirno smiled and opened the door.

"Already? Remember, anything could happen, we should be prepared." Link closed it tight and walked upstairs.

"Packing is boring! I want to go now!"

"Yeah, but you don't know where the portals are, and what if you stepped in one? I wouldn't know where you went!" He screamed from his room trying to gather every last one of his weapons and came downstairs.

"Ok! Let's go now!"

"I'm all packed...what about you?"

"I don't need anything." Cirno tugged on Link's arm and ran out the door.

"So...what one? We already went through a few..." Link stated.

"Can I pick?"

"Sure, go straight ahead. Just nothing we have already gone through ok?"

"Hmm...This one!" She pointed to a tree with an orange and green sphere on it's door.

"Sounds good to me." Link smiled and they walked through.

CHPT1

They appeared in a small forest village in a valley.

"Well this is nice, not too different from my old home." Link scouted the surroundings and watched some birds fly above them.

"How? I don't see any thing different..."

"We didn't have a random stream flowing through and actual houses, we just lived in trees that were hollowed out."

"Oh I remember...haha, sorry for freezing everyone!"

"Just don't do that again, I had to explain to Saria who you were."

"Can we just go through the forest? This place doesn't seem to fun..." Cirno pouted watching nothing happen.

"Wait...see that sign?" Link pointed at a board nailed to a tree.

"What's it say?" Cirno squinted and tried to read out the letters.

"Caution, Wise Owl Forest ahead." Link read aloud.

"Wise Owl Forest? Sounds boring...can we still go in?"

"Are you sure? When something says 'Caution' you generally want to stay away..."

"I don't care, we can defend ourselves!"

"Still no second thoughts? Fine, let's go." He shrugged and walked on the path as the forest grew more dense, they stopped in a clearing at a waterfall.

"Did you notice anything...Strange when we walked in?" Link asked taking off a boot and rubbed his foot.

"No...other then your feet smell!" Cirno plugged her nose.

"Haha, sooo funny...I'm talking about if anything was coming after us or is going to jump out..." He watched a path and something walked oddly at them.

"What...is that?" She tilted her head trying to make it out.

"Uh Cirno...We're not alone here..." He took out his bow and drew an arrow at it as it came closer.

"Is that thing holding a spear? How pathetic..." Link shot an arrow and it flinched but brushed it off like it was nothing.

"Ok...this is bad!" Cirno stepped back and threw a stone at it.

"Like that would help!" It drew even closer and was about to strike Link but he dodged it.

"Do I have to do everything by myself?!" Link asked slicing it in half with his sword.

"Eww..." Cirno stuck her tounge out.

"I told you we shouldn't have come in here! But no! You had to be stubborn enough to ignore me!" Link glared at her.

"Me? I didn't think a clown was going to come try to kill us!"

"If there's one...there's probably more, seeing as how this was a large forest."

"Oh yeah right...like anything else would jump ou-" Cirno struggled as a net landed on the two.

"You had to jinx it..." Link rolled his eyes and shifted into burlap sacks.

"Let us out! Let us out!" Cirno grunted trying to get out.

"Fine, I'll let you two out..." There was a short snicker and they were tied up on logs and blindfolded.

"Of course we won't be able to see you or be able to fight back...physically..." Link kept a straight face faking a struggle.

"Take off the blind folds so we can see you!" Cirno screamed until the blind folds were taken off.

"Wait...we got captured...by you?!" Link bursted out laughing.

"So? I'm an experianced woodsman! It's a surprise you lasted this long!"

"Another world where everyone's crazy..." He sighed and formed an ice shard in his hands, cutting the rope ever so slightly.

"So...are there more of you?" Cirno asked noticing Link cutting at the rope.

"Does it matter? You're still suspicous."

"Suspicous? Us? Haha, you've got us all wrong, we're just visiting, and you gave us a very warm welcome..." He sarcastically smiled and left some of the ropes tied enough for him to break free and the shard melted away.

"About time you all showed up, I caught something! Or should I say someone..." They looked down a clearing and saw five others come through the forest.

"Doesn't that look like Chen?" Link nodded towards a shorter one of the five.

"I guess..." Cirno squinted trying to make out the group as they approached.

"Ok...what's wrong with them Goro? They just seem plain to me." Someone hanging from a propeller asked.

"Nothing's wrong with us, this guy tied us here just because he thought we were up to no good!" Cirno gritted her teeth trying to break free again.

"Quiet you! We'll decide what happens!" Goro glared at Cirno.

"Let me guess...you'll either torture us, let us go and spy on us or just kill us here." Link snickered.

"We're not going to kill you."

"I guess torturing us until you get the information you want seems fair."

"Don't mind Link...he's a bit...off today?" Cirno said.

"Off? What do you mean? I'm just trying to make this hostage situation fun!" His smile became more smug and one of them came closer.

"You should spit it out now, where are you from?" She looked at him straight in the eyes, just then Link broke free and tried to strike her, everyone drew their weapons at him.

"Wow...didn't see that coming." Cirno looked at Link.

"Ok, I've had my fun...and that's not fair, 6 against 1...what's that a slingshot?" Link watched them step closer and he held his hands up.

"Ruby, you ok?" One of them said aiming at Link's forehead.

"Yeah...I'm ok..." She gasped getting up and rejoined them.

"Still ready to attack me? I suggest you don't, you may think you're at an advantage, but I'm better then all of you combined. Now can we just go on with our lives?" He strolled over and untied Cirno.

"Thanks!" She hugged him and whispered to him.

"Fighting all of them? 2 versus 6...Nah." He shook his head and sat down.

"You can drop them now, we decided we're not going to fight you." Said Cirno.

"Still not trusting you..." Goro raised his hammer and ran towards Link, who blocked the blow with his shield, Goro pushed harder on the shield but Link didn't budge.

"Like I said, I'm better then all of you." He glanced over to the cat shaking with the slingshot loaded.

"Is the poor little kitty scared?" He shoved the shield and the hammer heaved off.

"N-No..." She wimpered and hid behind the others.

"I take that as a yes..." Link took out his skull hammer and smacked Goro's mallet which flung into the woods.

"Who's next?" He put away the hammer and no one stepped forward.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we're leaving." He was about to walk away until a pebble hit Cirno in the arm.

"Ow! Who did that?!" She looked at the group.

"It was the cat. Don't attack her though, not really hostile."

"You're the one who attacked us!" She came in front of the group aiming at Link now.

"I did, doesn't mean a thing. Your friend was the one who attacked us and tied us up like animals." A slight giggle from Cirno in the background.

"Don't say a thing about what happened then..." Link sighed knowing she'll mention it.

"Sorry! It was just way too funny!"

"I swear, if you brought anything that will embarass me, I will leave you here."

"I guess you'll have to leave me here then!" She kept on laughing.

"Why don't you just tell them what happened? Wouldn't that make it so much easier for me to be humiliated?"

"No, I'm fine now."

"It doesn't seem like they're evil, they just retaliated." He set down his staff.

"I'm with Ungaga." The propelor slowed to a complete stop and the gun weilder landed.

"I'm hungry..." Cirno's stomach growled.

"Of course you are!" Link laughed and unwrapped a bunch of fruit.

"That's it?" Cirno sniffed at an apple.

"Hey, I suggested you bring something. My other stuff does take up tons of space."

"I'm glad you brought this!" She picked up a slice of watermelon and nibbled on it spitting out the seeds.

"You do have a thing for watermelon..." He took the apple and cleaned it on his tunic.

"What are you doing over there watching us? If you want to come over, come on! We don't bite!" Link motioned for them to sit down.

"After all that, you want us to join you for a picnic?" Ruby questioned Link.

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"Well considering that we hardly know either of you..."

"We don't know any of you, so why not?"

"We're completely capable of getting our own food. Toan, you did buy food right?" He nodded opening his bag and pulled out plenty of different kinds.

"Wait!...There's only five things..."

"One of us will have to go without food...we're out of money." Ungaga said and everyone turned to Ruby, who already took a loaf of bread.

"There, now the rest of you decide." She wiped her mouth.

"Toan's the one who bought it all, so he should pick." Goro stated, Toan shrugged and took a wedge of cheese.

"I'm the brains of this operation, I should get some." He reached down for another one of the bread loaves.

"I guess that's alright Osmond..." Goro took a drumstick from the pile, and Ungaga took a fish.

"Hey! That's not fair!"

"Fair's fair. Sorry Xiao." Ruby leaned back on a tree and Xiao trudged away and sat seperate from the groups.

"That was rude of them..." Link looked over to Xiao then the group.

"Just ignore that." Cirno closed her eyes finishing the slice of watermelon and flicked it into the woods.

"I'm not letting her go hungry for a day..." He took a bunch of grapes and dropped it in Xiao's lap.

"Huh?" She looked up and saw Link walking back to Cirno.

"How come the people that attacked us are being nicer then my friends?" She tore of the green grapes from the stems and ate them one at a time, the juice started to run down her chin.

"She reminds me of you a bit." Link smiled watching Xiao.

"But, I don't look like a cat at all." Cirno tilted her head.

"I meant by how she acts, not what she looks like." He rolled his eyes and tossed an apple core aside.

"Hey, I just want to say thanks." Xiao sat down near them.

"No problem, your 'firends' don't seem very nice to you."

"Yeah...ever since Osmond came around, they cared less and less about me because he just flies over everything while I just jump around everywhere and they all just ignore me now..."

"So they think you're useless? That's just mean..." Link scratched her ear and Xiao hugged his arm.

"Well aren't you affectionate!" He smiled and she started to purr.

"Don't do anything funny, you crazy cat." Cirno shook her head at Xiao.

"You're just jealous, you want your ears scratched too don't you?" Link laughed.

"Heehee! You're funny!" Xiao giggled. Cirno just stood there getting red from anger.

"Calm down, I already know what you're going to say. You will probably tell me not to let her hug my arm like a stuffed animal and here's the answer; she's neglected, I can't make someone else happy?" Link stopped lecturing and Cirno kept on getting more and more mad.

"Can't you just let it go already? It's not my fault she's part cat."

"I hate her..." Cirno turned around and crossed her arms.

"How could you hate her? I mean look at this face!" She just sat there not turning around.

"I'm sorry if I made you angry." Xiao poked Cirno on the back.

"Just go, I'm in no mood."

"You won't accept the apology. Of course." Link sighed and Cirno turned around.

"Can we leave? I hate this place."

"I guess, we haven't even been gone two hours."

"I still want to leave."

"Fine. Bye Xiao, hope your 'friends' learn to treat you better." Link wrapped up the food and walked away. Just then, he felt a tug on his arm.

"I said goodbye." Link didn't break free out of Xiao's grip on his tunic.

"Can I...come with you?" She asked with large pleading eyes.

"Why do you want to come with me? I live in a seperate world!"

"That doesn't matter."

"Well you would fit in..."

"Pleeeease?"

"...Oh fine!" He smiled and messed up her hair.

"Hey Cirno, guess who's coming with us." Link said from afar and Cirno turned around.

"Oh no, there is absolutely no way! No way that she's going to Gensokyo!" Cirno pointed to Xiao.

"Too bad, she begged me to bring her along."

"And they say I'm stupid..."

"I'm going to ignore that. Come on Xiao, let's go."

CHPT1


	2. Chapter 2 SDM Exploration

**Alright back in Gensokyo. Read on!**

CHPT2

"So you travel between worlds just like that?!" Xiao asked looking back at the trees.

"Exactly like that. Though we've only been to three others than your's." Link added.

"I'm going home." Cirno waved goodbye and flew away.

"What's her problem?" Xiao looked up at Link.

"She get's moody a lot. Anyways, do you want to see my house? It's not much but I call it home."

"Do I? Come on!" Xiao pulled on Link's arm and ran off with him in a random direction.

"Hold it! Before we do anything I want to settle some ground rules." She stopped.

"Ok."

"First of all, don't randomly run off somewhere like you did now...if you would have kept running, you would have fallen into a stream. Second, don't make anyone mad, and if you do, my only suggestion is to run for your life...exceptions for some of them. The final rule, don't go anywhere that's off limits, for example the Scarlet Devil Mansion."

"What's that?"

"We'll see it soon, any questions?" Xiao shook her head.

"Great, let's go." They walked off in the exact opposite way they were going originally.

A couple minutes later, the walls to the mansion were in site through the forest, they were walking by the gates and saw Meiling asleep as usual.

"Wow! I wanna see it from the inside!" Xiao barreled through the doors.

"We're not going in! Ugh...get back here!" Link trudged inside the doors and looked at the hallway.

"Hmm...I wonder where to go from here?" Xiao paused in the hallway and opened a door to a closet.

"Nothing of use...it's boring in here!" Her ears twitched and peered down both ways, seeing nothing, she continued on to another door across from her.

"A gourmet kitchen?! This is great! Everything's out on a cart...I wonder if they'll mind anything missing." Xiao smiled mischiefly and sneaked a slice of cake from the cart.

"Hey you! What are you doing?!" Sakuya glared at Xiao.

"Enjoying some food." She said with her mouth full.

"Out! Out!" Sakuya pushed Xiao out the door.

"Hey! Wait, I have a good reason why I'm here!"

"And exactly what is your reason?"

"Exploring."

"Your about as stupid as the guy in green..."

"You mean Link? Here's he too. He's actually looking for me I think."

"Of course he is...I let him have acess to the mansion and what do I get? Every single one of his friends pestering around..." She sighed and saw Xiao had ran off somewhere.

"Does this only happen to me?" Sakuya hit her forehead.

"Nah, you just think that!" Link strolled by.

"You! Why do you keep on bringing your idiot friends here?!" Sakuya grabbed his collar.

"She's not stupid, just wants to see what's in here, now if you just let me go I can get her out." He gently removed her hand and kept on walking.

"...I really hate him."

CHPT2

"Now I'm lost..." Xiao looked around frantically.

"Where do I go?!" She kept on walking in the opposite direction.

"Hey, are you lost?"

"I'm not lost! I just can't find where I am..."

"That means you're lost."

"Fine! I'm lost...can you help me?"

"Yes, but can you unlock the door?"

"Sure, I guess..." Xiao looked at the lock and pulled out a hair pin, unlocking it.

"Freedom!" Flandre flew out and went upstairs.

"Umm..." She slowly followed Flandre and went up the stairway.

"There you are!" Link turned around and saw Xiao.

"Yeah, but I have a question...is there someone that should be locked up here?"

"You mean Flandre. Why, did you unlock her door?" She nodded slowly.

"She's floating around somewhere, as long as she doesn't-" Link looked up and Flandre jumped down onto him.

"Hi!" Flandre smiled.

"Get off me!" Link struggled underneath her.

"No! You'll run away."

"I won't."

"Yeah right...who's your friend?"

"That's Xiao."

"She's adorable!" Flandre walked over and hugged Xiao.

"Can we go? I don't think Sakuya would be happy if she finds out you've escaped AGAIN."

"Aww but why?"

"Do you want me hanging on the wall with knives as hooks?"

"No...can you read me a bedtime story?"

"I'm not reading any story."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Just read her the story." Xiao rolled her eyes.

"Fine, if it gets her to leave me alone then I will." Link groaned and walked towards Flandre's room.

"Yay!" She flew in and layed down in her bed.

"You enjoy torturing me way too much."

CHPT2

Outside the Mansion at the gate entrance.

"Still asleep...you'll sleep through anything." Xiao looked at Meiling and snickered.

"Don't do anything." Link walked out of the mansion.

"Aww! I was just going to wake her up!"

"Bad idea, she'd beat the crap out of you."

"Why?!"

"Would you disturb someone napping? Especially that peaceful?"

"Possibly..."

"Yeah, exactly like Cirno..." Link muttered.

"Wake u-"

"Sssh! Like I said, she'll beat the crap out of you..." He covered Xiao's mouth and Meiling opened her eyes slowly.

"Morning!" Xiao smiled nervously.

"We were just visiting! I stopped her before she could enter and...and..."

"We had to read Flandre a story!"

"You went in?" Meiling yawned.

"Uh...yeah actually we had to put Flandre back in her room." Link started to shake.

"Haha, I had to do that once..." She chuckled.

"So...we'll be going and see you later, maybe." Link stepped backwards and pulled Xiao with him.

"What's your problem?!" Link looked at Xiao when they were a couple feet from the mansion.

"Nothing, I'm just bored."

"You're not following rule number two."

"It's just this one time! I promise not to do anything wrong!"

"You're not lying are you?"

"No, I mean it this time."

"You'd better...here we are, my humble abode." Link pointed towards his house.

"Well that's nice...who's is that next door?"

"Cirno's, she's probably running around somewhere else though." He opened the door and they walked in.

"Wow! Are you kidding this is so cool!" Xiao smiled and jumped onto the couch.

"No, I live here. Just make your self comfy and don't go anywhere you shouldn't, like my room."

"Alright, I'll do that!" She giggled and flopped on the couch and the pillows fell off.

"Crazy..." Link rolled his eyes and went into his room.

CHPT2

**Still brainstroming **ideas.I** have the ending planned but the conflict is still kinda shaky...**


	3. Chapter 3 To Terra!

**Chapter 3! I've got nothing...**

CHPT3

"I still hate how she has to stay here." Cirno glared at Xiao in the other room, eating breakfast.

"Relax, she'll realize how much she misses her other friends and want to go back." Said Link, looking out the window.

"Yeah, like that'll happen. She's happier here."

"Should we try to scare her to going back? That may not work though...she said monsters popped out EVERYWHERE where they explored."

"That's...weird."

"I'm gonna go talk to her." Link walked into the dining room.

"So, how's your breakfast?"

"It's awesome! How can you cook this great?"

"Natural talent, now one question...Do you ever plan on going back to your world?"

"Are you kidding? I just got here! And already I'm being treated better!"

"You're sure that you want to stay here?" Link watched her nod quickly.

"That's a bad idea. At night, youkai come out in search of a meal, and a crazy kitsune may want you as a shikigami, then there's so many other things around here that can go wrong. Plus, I don't think a slingshot would defend yourself well."

"I don't mind." Xiao shrugged and continued eating her meal.

"You don't mind almost everyone either stalking you, or trying to kill you?"

"Nope."

"Ok then...when you're done just put the dishes on the counter." He smiled and walked away.

"That didn't work..." Link groaned in dismay.

"Great, we're stuck with her." Cirno hit her forehead.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad."

"Not that bad? Not that bad?! You'll end up trying to take care of her and forget anything that happens to anyone else!"

"Never would I think that! Sure, if she's sick, I need to make sure she's alright but you need to calm down."

"I am calm!"

"Not really..."

"I'm leaving!" Cirno said with an obnoxius 'Hmph!' and walked out the door.

"Erh..." Xiao said in the door to the kitchen.

"...You saw all of that didn't you? I'm not that bad, I just want both of you happy." Link looked away and held his head.

"How sweet." She shrugged and set the plate next to him and walked away.

CHPT3

"You're probably over reacting." Daiyousei looked at Cirno who was laying on an ice floe at the shore of the lake.

"Then how come he doesn't want her gone?"

"He cares more about you, and exactly what does this girl look like?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Cirno pointed at a lower window.

"If it makes you feel any better..." She flew over and peeked into the window.

"I only see Link, is she short?"

"Kinda." Cirno slowly spun on the water on her ice flow.

"Someone's walking in the room...is she a cat?!"

"Yup..."

"So? Why would you think he favors her over you? You're not a pet..." Daiyousei flew back.

"What?"

"A pet you know, a domesticated animal."

"He didn't say she was a pet..."

"Did he say she wasn't?"

"Umm..." Cirno got up slowly and thought about it.

"Well?" Daiyousei folded her arms.

"I don't think so, why would he want a pet?!"

"You said he was acting weird lately, so maybe that's why."

"Hardly tells me anything."

"He does like keeping secrets..."

"He knows something's wrong." Daiyousei said and walked into his house.

"Oh, can I help you?" Link smiled.

"Do you have a feeling anything's going to happen? Like a bad thing?"

"Not at all. How are you?"

"Fine I guess...So why did you bring a new friend over?"

"Her 'friends' were really neglecting her, she was worried they even forgot."

"Are you sure there wasn't a second reason?"

"Second reason? Like what, I can't have more friends?"

"Not that, what about wanting a pet?"

Link just started laughing. "I'm not even home half the time! And I'd never want to keep someone as a pet!"

"I'm not his pet!" Xiao growled at Daiyousei.

"I was just stating something." She walked back to the door.

"Settle down." Link walked up to Xiao and scratched her ears.

"You said she wasn't a pet." Daiyousei pointed in front of Xiao.

"It calms her down, would you like to be clawed? Because she was about to attack you."

"N-No..." She left in a haste and ran away.

"I'm never leaving, this is so great!" Xiao smiled and twirled into the center of the room.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! Don't be crazy!" She danced a bit and then flopped onto the carpet making carpet angels.

"Hmm...would you mind following me for a bit? I need you to wear this blindfold, it'll be a surprise." He pulled out a dark silk band of cloth.

"Sure." She nodded and wrapped it around above her ears which made them flop down a bit.

"So where are we going?"

"You'll see in a bit, just stay on the porch for a minute while I go get Cirno." Link walked off the deck and picked up Cirno off her ice floe.

"What?!" She hit his hand.

"Well, you coming or not?"

"Why do you even care?"

"If you listen for a minute, I can tell you the plan." He leaned and whispered into Cirno's ear.

"Oh...I see now!" She grinned and they walked over to Xiao.

"Just walk forwards." He tried not to chuckle but he did.

CHPT3

"Alright, you two stay here, I'll be back in 30 minutes or so." Link jumped over the branches.

"So where are we?" Xiao was about to untie the band but Cirno stopped her.

"You'll see soon, just wait."

"There you are you little freak!" Ruby shot a fireball at Link but deflected it with his shield.

"Hello again, thanks for the warm welcome." He laughed and flipped over another shot.

"How long will you keep this charade up?" She grumbled.

"What charade? I came back for something, and that's all I want." He grinned and jumped into a tree.

"Oh come on, we know you're toying with us you psychopath."

"Psychopath? Me? That's just a rash statement, what you don't know is that I can go a little insane sometimes." He cracked his neck.

"You let our friend go before we force it out of you where she is."

"You don't even realize half the time that you're making her go hungry and she never gets any attention whatsoever, and she is just so tired of it, so I just gave her a nice home."

"I'll smack the truth out of him, I never forgot what you did yesterday!" Goro swung his mallet at the tree and Link landed on his feet.

"Don't do anything you'll regret, I can wipe you all out easily." His voice nearly sounded like a purr and he snickered evily.

"We were going to say the same thing." Goro lunged at him with his hammer but missed, Link came up from behind and kicked him to the ground.

"Too easy." He took out his sword and sliced the top of the mallet off, and it landed on him.

"Who's up next? How about you, what are you anyways?" Link pointed his sword at Ruby, who just glared at him charging up another fireball.

"I'm a genie you idiot!"

"Same old attacks I see, no one can do anything interesting but me." He smiled and set a tree on fire, and it landed next to her which caused a miss firing. The water doused it quickly by a melting piece of ice Link had summoned above it.

"Can't you be more entertaining prey?" He electrocuted the other three, leaving Toan still standing.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tounge? Oh wait, you decided to let her go, without a single care if she's gone, since you obviously don't need her, I decided to be nice, be a true friend. Now how about we settle this, with a sword fight! Or whatever butter knife you use as a weapon." His voice became lighter at the end as he hovered above the grass.

"Now then, shall we begin? Or are you going to chicken out?" Toan shook his head and lurked closer to Link.

"Come now, I don't have all day, or are you just going to stand there and cower?" Link flew higher with a gust of air and walked around Toan as if Link was walking on the ground.

"The time has come, you haven't learned from your mistakes, everyone makes them, but they will do it again and again if they don't learn, and that's what makes someone truly stupid." He froze Toan to the ground, and the ice started creeping up him slowly.

"Let's see, zero hope for you, all of your other allies are out cold, and you're going to be an ice sculpture soon...Hmm?" He noticed Toan trying to cut the ice away.

"Now who's the little trooper? Hah, you make me laugh." Link leaned on a tree and stopped the ice.

"You are all cold, and heartless. You saved your world, and you completed a simple task of rebuilding it, yet you can't stop me, a simple forest boy." He glanced over at Toan coming at him with his dagger ready to swing, but sliced part of the tree.

"Tsk tsk tsk, how predictable." Link laughed and saw Toan's allies struggling to get up.

"The sweet smell of revenge, how I missed it." Link grinned and snapped his fingers, when a wall of fire appeared in front of them.

"Now, you're surprised aren't you? Even without my elemental attacks you're doomed, just to think this could have all been avoided by doing one simple thing, yet you failed." Link turned around and walked away without muttering a word. The fires extinguished and they got back up again, the forest was less dense and the clearing was charred.

"All's done, if they come running along now, they'll be begging for mercy." Link said to Cirno and Xiao.

"What did you do?" Cirno looked shaken.

"I taught them a lesson, one that will be seared into their memories forever."

"You fought them...didn't you?" Cirno shuddered.

"They attacked me first, I just retaliated, at least no one was extremely harmed."

"Who did you fight?" Xiao took of the band.

"W-Why are we back in the Wise Owl Forest?!"

"I forgot my quiver, it had all my arrows." He pulled out a small sheath.

"Alright...You're not trying to get rid of me are you?"

"That was the plan." Cirno mumbled.

"We're not finished with you!" Ruby staggered into the clearing.

"Such foolishness, you're about as dumb as a post." Link smiled.

"Xiao! There you are, you had us worried sick!"

"Yeah right, 'worried sick' like I'd believe any of that, you all just ignored me! I was starving all the time, until they came along and brought me with them, they're the only ones I can trust now!" Xiao growled at the five persuers.

"You're just brainwashed." Said Ungaga, preparing an attack.

"No, I'm safe, and happy!" Xiao folded her arms and stomped her feet.

"Xiao, your choice, either come back with us or stay with the two lunatics standing next to you." Ruby had a fireball behind her waiting to shoot it.

"Go ahead, you can go back if you'd like, we'll come visit." Link smiled.

"You promise?" Xiao hugged him.

"Of course we will! Now run along, we need to leave before it gets ugly."

"Alright! I'll miss you both!" She waved goodbye and they went through the tree back to Gensokyo.

"How did you do that?" Cirno looked at Link.

"The power of persuation."

"No, the wall of fire thing."

"Oh, you saw that?"

"It was kinda cool...can you do that with anything else?"

"Not to my knowledge, but I just randomly did it, like something took over me."

"Alright, so what's for lunch?"

"You just ate breakfast an hour ago! How can you be hungry now?!"

"I was just asking!" They both laughed and went home.

CHPT3

**Why can't there be an automatic rim shot that plays when you need it? And wasn't Link very dark? I own NOTHING! All characters go to their repectful companies.**


End file.
